


求廝守一刹都足够

by vandoorne



Category: twoset violin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Sex, Creampie, Crossdressing, M/M, Overstimulation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandoorne/pseuds/vandoorne
Summary: 杨博尧一直在茶楼看着，那穿着旗袍拉二胡的男生真的太美了。
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 24
Collections: WIP OLYMPICS: WINTER 2020/21





	求廝守一刹都足够

**Author's Note:**

> 不知道是什么年代的，只是自己超想看Eddy穿旗袍拉二胡所以写了这章orz

杨博尧根本都不想结婚。他孤零零一个人坐在茶楼喝茶，往下看，看着中午的表演。这可能只是逃避，也可能是他唯一能反抗的方法。总之他认定了，是因为逼不得已所以跑了。

长子的孙，为了保住江山，不应该这么自私。杨博尧从小不停地听父母这样说。他长到那么大，生存的意义就是为了娶陈家的长女，陈韦零。陈老爷十年前发达了，但豪华名胜都一无所有。杨家有的是地位，有的是名声。杨老爷一向挥霍无度，到了杨博尧的爹，什么都没了。

吃了点心，茶喝出的味道不知为何突然变苦。可能是不应该喝茶，应该喝酒。楼下的花旦唱着，声音优美，但让杨博尧陶醉在音乐的并不是那把声音，而是伴奏的二胡。二胡声音干净，清晰，使花旦唱得更有魅力。杨博尧仔细地看着，拉二胡的穿着浅蓝色的旗袍，从腿部开叉看出脚又长又细。他不禁吞了口水，眼神再也不离开。

他再喝一口茶。这次，茶竟然是甜的。

表演结束了。杨博尧立刻跑去找那拉二胡的音乐家，竟然要追到街头才能追上。

“刚才的表演真的太美妙了。”

“您从茶楼追到这里就是为了跟我说这一句？”拉二胡的难以置信。

杨博尧皱了眉头，看着。不过几秒，他开始笑了。他拿出银两，硬塞进拉二胡的手里。“没错。还想问，如果今晚有空，可以来个私人表演吗？”

“我可不是这样的人！” 拉二胡的把杨博尧推开了，一副受了委屈又被侮辱的脸，愤愤不平，走开了。

杨博尧看着那远离的背影，嘴角不停地往上勾。他自言自语：“原来是个男生。”

吃不到的永远最甜。

杨博尧不断地捧场，不停地看着那拉二胡的美少男。他名叫陈韦丞，还年轻，其实跟杨博尧比也不算离得很远。他来到茶楼每次都坐同一个位，吃同样的点心，和同样的茶，不停地看着陈韦丞拉二胡。反正杨博尧有的是时间，自己离家出走前靠赌博赚了不少，难不成连陈韦丞都买不起？

荒谬。

果不其然，陈韦丞终于肯跟杨博尧走。

“先生，您是要我演奏什么曲子？”陈韦丞比杨博尧高了蛮多，但他跟杨博尧讲话时，头低了眼睛往下看。

杨博尧笑道：“我不打算听你用二胡演奏。”

陈韦丞咬了下唇，脸都红了。“先生，那是什么意思？”

杨博尧望着他，早已经看出了他的想法。陈韦丞心知肚明，把他带到这种地方，只有一种意思。演奏是在床上，而被弹的琴是自己的身体。“就是这样的意思。”杨博尧说。他伸出双手，把陈韦丞拉近，轻轻地亲了他。

这不是杨博尧的第一次。他读书期间和别的同学发生了不少关系，回家后也很难戒掉。男生，女生，什么都好。最重要是够美又耐操。但上这样的男生可是第一次。一身女装，身体也仿佛是个女生。如果不是把旗袍的布料移开，根本都分不清，真的很刺激。

陈韦丞被操时发出的声音真的比他拉二胡的音乐更优美。他不断地呻吟，求饶，手一直抓住杨博尧的肩膀，留下了痕迹。他的眼睛水汪汪，每当杨博尧顶进去就会唉叫，抽出时会求着他，叫他不要停。从一开始到现在，陈韦丞连自己勃起都不管，享受的全都来自杨博尧不断插入和抽出的感觉。

杨博尧看着他，心都软了。陈韦丞这个男生怎么会那么可爱呢？跟以前的那些来比，他真的是另一般。他皮肤嫩得不得了，杨博尧用手指压着他的大腿时留了不少伤痕。

“我不行了，不行了。”陈韦丞呻吟，乱抓杨博尧的肩膀。他的小穴吸住杨博尧，越来越紧，但杨博尧似乎什么都不理会，一直猛猛地顶进去，直到他的高潮，射在自己的衣服上。

陈韦丞得到了快感，但杨博尧没停下来。他动作变得跟快，身体过度敏感的陈韦丞受不了了。他哭着，想逃开，但杨博尧把他困在怀里。

差一点点，只差一点点。

陈韦丞开始胡言乱语了，说什么这样下去会把他弄坏。他误打误撞，像失控似的，终于把杨博尧拉近，和他接吻。

杨博尧就这样在陈韦丞体内射了。

“您把我的旗袍给弄脏了。”坐在床上的陈韦丞像是个害怕的小动物，不知道什么时候会被吃掉。明明想对杨博尧发点脾气，但还那么客气。

“明天给你买件新的。”杨博尧现在仔细地看，原来他穿着那天第一次见面的衣服。浅蓝色，看起来有点破旧。

陈韦丞望着他，似乎有话要说。杨博尧认得那种眼神。那是犹豫，慌张，想着自己现在应该在他心里算是什么地位。但陈韦丞什么都不说了，只低头看着他自己的衣服，说：“谢谢。”

这家伙真的跟其他的不一样。对，这样什么都不说是对的。杨博尧想，如果他真的问了，那又怎么样？他根本都给不了答案。

两个人苟延殘喘，不就是更好？

**Author's Note:**

> \- 自己乱写了，陈韦零就是Edwina哈哈。零 = Ling Ling 哈哈。  
> \- title from kayee tam's 小堡壘  
> \- beta by [azurrys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurrys), thank you!


End file.
